


Twin Krypto-Kents

by SilverWhiteRaven



Series: Krypto-Marinette AUs [5]
Category: DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Krypto-Mari AU, Kryptonian AU, Kryptonian Marinette, MariBat, Smallville AU, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: One-Shot (for now) Headcanons list for Kryptonian Marinette as Clark Kent's twin sister, primarily set in the Smallville series.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent
Series: Krypto-Marinette AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Twin Krypto-Kents

**_Twin Krypto-Kents_ **

(Good luck to Martha and Jonathan in raising TWO super-babies)

  * Twins AU, Marinette is Kia Jor-El, her brother is Clark/Kal-El  

  * For this one, Kia and Kal are both saved in the same ship, so they both crash in the Kent’s fields where they are found by said Kents  
  

  * The Kents have a little extra trouble creating two fake birth certificates and papers for their newly adopted super-strong alien children, but they manage, and are determined to protect these pure little beans with their lives  
  

  * As one can imagine, it is very hectic to start with, at least until the pair of very strong toddlers get a handle on strength control  
  

  * And, bonus, more help around the farm once they’re older and learn how to work the tools!
  * The Smallville TV series is the basis for most of this by the by, so if you’ve seen it, you know how chaotic it will be  
  

  * Whenever Jonathan has to work on the tractor, or engines, or anything really, it really helps to have one kid keeping a tight hold on the chains holding it up, and another kid acting as a living jack to keep the thing propped up, if they're not both on the chain or both being jacks  
  

  * It looks odd, funny, and certainly dangerous, and can be, but they're good kids and literally wouldn't take no for an answer when it comes to offering help  
  

  * Both Kent parents thank their lucky stars that Marinette and Clark never space out at the same time, because if they did and they were holding something they definitely should not be dropping? Yikes, recipe for disaster  
  

  * Heck, who they kidding, everything is somehow a potential recipe for disaster if they aren't careful   
  

  * Especially once the rest of the powers start coming in for Marinette and Clark once they're in their teenage years  
  

  * I imagine Clark and Marinette both develop their powers around the same time as each other, but, the same powers don’t start happening at the same time, they get them in a different order from each other
  * So while Clark is suddenly being very super speedy, Marinette is finding herself having accidentally bent the nails in a loose board she just stepped on  
  

  * While Marinette is keeping her eyes tight shut after embarrassing herself in a blushing mess and discovering she has heat vision, Clark is having trouble comforting her when he can sudden see straight through literally everything  
  

  * The only bright side is that they tell each other everything going on with the whole random powers showing up, so while one freaks out, the other one gets to prep for a power they’re eventually going to get  
  

  * Speaking of siblings that confide their woes in each other, how about their social lives, huh?  
  

  * They both have a tendency to crush on the same people, and will definitely gush to each other about their shared crushes  
  

  * Sometimes they get different crushes, and then end up swapping who they are crushing on  
  

  * But they still keep each other from getting obsessed because the whole ‘same crush’ thing means they realize it isn't a very feasible potential for a relationship for either of them  
  

  * Even when they have different crushes, they can still watch each other’s backs by telling each other about all the things the other didn't see or know about their crush  
  

  * They're a bit of an awkward mess, though, socially awkward dorks that they are, but they can still support each other and encourage them to get to know new people  
  

  * Oh, and they really do have each others back when it comes to actual emergencies, too  
  

  * Marinette and Clark get each other called out of class if anything happens during school, and if they can’t both go to fight whatever new Kryptonite-infected threat is out there, they can easily tag-team it  
  

  * Even out of school they’re constantly tag-teaming whenever one has to run off, even for things not related to fighting evil  
  

  * Constantly doing each others chores on the farm so that the other can go on a date of hang out with their friend groups  
  

  * Sharing class notes and working on one of their homework that then gets copied because hey, they both did it together and got the same answers, it’s not cheating!  
  

  * For the more serious things that go on, too, it really helps to have two of them  
  

  * The whole alien past reveal really helps when you have someone to lean on, even if it means Clark and Marinette both leaning on each other  
  

  * And they have someone to celebrate knowing a new piece of themselves with, too  
  

  * And when one is in danger, the other can help, and vice versa  
  

  * Like when Clark got infected by Red Kryptonite and became extremely self destructive and self-endangering? Or those things in the caves? Yeah!! Your twin has your back, Clark!!  
  

  * And you know those few times in Smallville where Clark had to decide between going to one person he cared about versus another person he cared about because he couldn't exactly be in two places at once?  
  

  * Well, now they don't have to chose, and both choices can be picked  
  

  * Hell, Jonathan Kent’s life can be saved because of this, and honestly, that’s the best part  
  

  * And hey, you know the whole Lana and Lex thing? I think it would help to have another person, like Marinette, in Lana and Clark’s corner, and Mari would be all for keeping Lex away and helping out those two  
  

  * Hell, the entire thing going on with Lex might be helped a lot with Marinette being there to help her brother  
  

  * Or it could go worse, because that's twice the amount of kids foolishly believing in the best in all people, forgetting that sometimes there’s an exception to every rule  
  

  * But! Twice as many kids for the Kent parents to convince to be wary of the Luthors, so double the chances of them succeeding in keeping their kids safe!  
  

  * Again, this is a mess, and I love all of it  
  

  * How about when they go to college? Clark still studies to be a writer and reporter, and what if Marinette does the same  
  

  * But what if her own goal is rather to own a fashion magazine, so she still studies fashion and creative courses, as well as majors in business and journalism   
  

  * They both intern at the Daily Planet together, and always make sure their days off match up so they can both visit home at the same time  
  

  * Marinette is the one to make sure Clark doesn't make a fool of himself when he decides to become Superman. She refuses to let him do any styles resembling any current trends she just knows are going to die and become a laughing stock in the future   
  

  * And for heaven’s sake, Clark, put on that mask she made or so help her-!  
  

  * She isn’t against being a superhero, either, but she wants to stay out of taking care of the more minor forms of evil and crime out there  
  

  * But anything even slightly big or too out of place for normal people to take care of, and she will be more than willing to be there beside Superman to help him  
  

  * Does she go by Superwoman when she’s in costume? For the sake of matching up with her twin, you can bet your buck she does!



**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'll enjoy the idea of this! It would be really neat as a 're-write' styled Smallville fic honestly! I may do that in the future, but it's fair game to do!  
> Actually, let me know if I should indeed do a Part 2 for this one! It would be based on everything post-college, aka their lives as known heroes specifically, and their civilian lives outside of it.


End file.
